haypi_monsterfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page
'Welcome to the Haypi monsters wiki!' The gameplay of Haypi Monster is similar to Haypi Dragon but in a world filled with monsters. If you haven’t played Haypi Dragon then an easier example would be Pokémon. Although it’s not a full-fledged RPG game but it’s quite close and becomes extremely addictive. A few reminders that this wiki is in progress, and we will be very happy if you can edit and share some of your information about this game here! So, come along, lets all share our knowledge! We will be very glad if you are able to edit some of our pages like Monsters page and many others, since that this wiki is still new. So, we are very glad that you can contribute to this wiki! '''Gameplay The most important aspect of the game is the collection of monsters. Train, synthesize, and breed your monsters to make them stronger. Stronger monsters can take on stronger challenges. Monsters come in 9 element types : physical , electric , earth , fire , ice , plant , water , magic and ghost Each element has its own strengths and weaknesses. If the element of the skill has an advantage over the opponent, you will do double damage. If the opponent has the element advantage, then your skill will only do 1/2 damage. Each skill also has its own element, and each monster has its own element type. If a monster’s element type matches the skill’s element, then the skill becomes 50% more effective. 'Daily Activities' : Get Rewards: : Plenty of rewards are available at the Reward Center on your Home page. : Train Monsters: : Train your monster to give it the necessary EXP to level up. After you train your monster, there will be a cooldown period before you can train again. You should take full advantage of your training spots if you want to level your monster quickly. : Daily Task: : Although Daily Tasks offer a tremendous amount of EXP, you can only complete so many each day. Daily Tasks often require that you complete duties (i.e. training a monster). This means you can complete both a Daily Task and a duty at the same time. : Team Mode: : You can team up with other players for Team Mode challenges and win awesome rewards like scrolls and skill books. After you complete a Team Mode challenge, there will be a cooldown period. You cannot attempt another challenge until the cooldown period is over. : Ladder Tournament: : You can participate in the Ladder Tournament to get lots of awesome prizes. The Ladder Tournament offers prestige, which you can use to unveil certain monsters in your Encyclopedia. Once those monsters have been unveiled, you can purchase them with coins or money. 'Tasks' You will encounter three kinds of tasks in this game. They are main tasks, branch tasks, and daily tasks. Complete them to get awesome rewards and make your gameplay experience more enjoyable. : Main Task : Main Tasks guide you through the game. Follow them to explore the monster world. : Main Tasks generally reward you with player EXP, money, coins, and items. : Branch Task : You receive extra rewards from completing Branch Tasks. Though they take a while to finish, they are rewarding in the long run. Branch Tasks generally reward money and items, though certain Branch Tasks reward monsters or coins. : Daily Task : Daily Tasks give you awesome rewards, but there is a limit to how many you can do in a day. If you can complete all the daily tasks every day, you're amazing at this game! Daily Tasks generally reward player EXP, money, and items. : Task Assignment : After you complete a task, a new one will be assigned to you automatically. : Completing a Task : Once a task is completed, you can tap Collect to receive your rewards. 'Collecting' You can get a monster through sealing, synthesis, breeding, and tasks. : Seal : You can capture a monster by sealing it within a Normal Seal Card. The rarer a monster is, the lower your success rate forthe seal. You can weaken a monster by lowering its health before you seal it. : Breed : Monsters can breed in the Hatchery. Unlike Synthesis, breeding does not make the original monsters disappear. There is a chance your baby monster will have higher stats than its parents. If you give a baby monster a Blessing, then higher stats are guaranteed. : Breeding Requirements: * Player must be level 15. * Parent monsters must be levels 15 and up. * Monsters must be of same species, though they can be in different stages of evolution. * Monsters that are grade C or higher require love potions. : Synthesis: : You can use a scroll to synthesize two or more monsters into a new monster. After the synthesis, you lose the original monsters. There is a chance your new monster will have higher stats than the originals. : You can find scrolls on Team Mode or Veteran Mode. : Scrolls: : Monsters listed on the scrolls. : Purchase: ' : You can purchase monsters from the Encyclopedia with coins or money. To do so, you must first unveil the monsters’ portraits by completing levels or getting prestige from the Ladder Tournament. 'Combat Combat Rules: When a battle starts, each side selects its active combat monster’s skill. The speed of the active monsters determines which side gets first hit. The battle ends when one side is no longer able to continue. If a monster has been defeated but additional monsters on that side are waiting for their turn, then the defeated monster and a waiting monster will automatically switch places. These switches, unlike manual switches, will not take up a turn. If all the monsters on one side are defeated, the opponent wins. : Switch monsters: : You can switch monsters during combat. : Switching monsters takes up one of your turns, regardless of which monster has the higher speed. : Sealing: : During ordinary fights, you can seal a monster using normal Seal Cards or coins. This action takes up one of your turns. : Items: : During combat, you can’t use items manually. However, the potions and jellies you've equipped before the challenge will activate automatically under certain circumstances. These actions will not take up a turn. 'Debuffs' Certain debuffs will affect your monster during combat, causing them to lose a turn or take damage over time. ' Confuse:' Causes a monster to ignore its orders and attack any target, including itself, with its special abilities. Effect duration: 2-5 rounds or until the monster is recalled. ' Burn:' Decreases its target’s attack power and causes it to take additional damage at the end of each turn. Effect duration: Lasts until removed manually or until the target can no longer fight. The effect still remains when a monster is recalled, although it will not cause any loss of health. ' Poison:' Causes its target to take additional damage at the end of each turn. Effect duration: Lasts until removed manually or until the target can no longer fight. The effect still remains when a monster is recalled, although it will not cause any loss of health. ' Ensnare:' Causes its target to take additional damage at the end of each turn. An ensnared monster cannot be switched. Effect duration: 4-5 rounds or until the monster is recalled. ' Hypnotize:' This debuff causes the target to fall into a deep sleep. Effect duration: 1-3 rounds. The effect still remains when a monster is recalled. ' Paralyze:' This debuff decreases the target’s speed and has a chance of rendering it unable to make a move. Effect: The monster’s speed will be reduced by 75%. Meanwhile, there is a 25% chance it will be unable to make a move. : Effect duration: Lasts until removed manually or until the target can no longer fight. The effect still remains when a monster is recalled. ' Curse:' Sacrifices 50% of the attacker’s health to put a curse on the target. Decreases the cursed monster’s health by 25% each turn. Effect duration: Curses cannot be removed and will last until the target can no longer fight. The effect still remains when a monster is recalled, although it will not cause any loss of health. ' Stun:' Renders the target unable to do anything. Effect duration: 1 round. ' Freeze:' This debuff freezes a monster in its place. Effect duration: Lasts for an indefinite number of turns. Can be removed manually or until the target can no longer fight. The effect still remains when a monster is recalled. ' Seduce:' This debuff has a chance of causing the monster to become too infatuated to fight. Effect duration: Lasts until removed manually, until either the seducer or the target is recalled, or until the target can no longer fight. 'Weather' 'Round-up' Haypi Monster is developed with a cartoon-style design in mind. It’s similar to other popular monster games or cartoons. The colors are vibrant and give a very good feeling for players beginning the game. The graphics are also crisp and are not pixelated on larger screens like the iPad. The soundtrack in the game is an upbeat one that adds to the enjoyment of the game. There are sound effects for each elemental attack and action in the game. Nothing is missing! The overall gameplay of the game is quite high. Coming from a fan of Pokémon and other Action/Adventure/RPG games, Haypi Monster does an extremely good job at capturing the imagination and keeping me online. This was not always the case though, when I first started I couldn't get past 10 minutes of the game but when you really dive into wanting to see what the game has to offer it does an extremely good job at keeping you attached. After actually going through the tutorial, and capturing a few monsters yourself you'll be on your way to becoming the best monster catcher in the world. The game is really geared towards players that like collecting and battling monsters. It’s also focused on players that like Pokémon or other similar games. It’s not exactly an RPG but the dungeon crawling experience combined with hundreds of monsters and the ability to evolve them will keep players going. That all being said, there are limitations in the game that cannot be overlooked, one for example is the need for expansion for more room in your bag. Second is the lack of “obtainable” coins in the game. Despite that, it’s a must have game if you like Pokémon battles. Bottom line: If you like Pokémon battles you'll love this game. 'Editing.' However, there are no administrators to date. We will be finding one soon. We will be looking at the edits every time you edit, so feel free to edit any page you want. Gladly sign in before you edit. 'Questions' If you have any questions, feel free to write it in the discussions page so that we can answer your problems!